1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound recording turntable surfaces and size adapters therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In quality sound systems, the most noticeable and distracting noises are often those generated by the components of the turntable. Previous turntables have employed a rigid rubber surface for mounting recording discs. Such surfaces readily transmit noise and vibrations to the recording disc from the drive mechanism and other components connected to the turntable. In addition, a steel shaft or spindle normally extends from the center of the turntable to position the recording discs. This rigid metal shaft also acts to transmit noises and impart vibration to the recording discs. Where adapters are employed, such as to allow the normal turntable to play records with different size spindle holes, the adapters are normally composed of a hard plastic or the like and are rigidly connected to the central metal shaft so that vibrations of the metal shaft are transmitted directly through the adapter to the recording discs.